The Challenges of Love
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: how will she handle it all? Zoey redbird has found her self carrying an immortal's child. Kalona uncovers more from his past but the big surprise is the child witch that makes her apperance. will this girl help or distroy Zoey an her gang of friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning  
><strong>

**Zoey  
><strong>

**I was sitting o the bench in the garden thinking 'what am I doing back here? He's going to be here I need to wake up, wake up just wake up.' I looked around hoping he would not be here then I heard his voice "hello A-ya." I jumped up and turned around and there he stood smiling at me. I tried not to look into his eyes but it was imposable not to. He laughed and said "so you called me again after all this you still love me. A-ya hehe you are a strange girl." He looked me in the eyes. And I snapped "Kalona I will never love you!" He turned his head and looked out at the ocean. "You are really stubborn u know that A-ya." He said. "Kalona get out of my dream I hate you!" I yelled and he turned to look at me. There was a look of sadness in his eyes saying something to me. "What is that look in your eyes Kalona" I asked him "Zoey please I need your help. I want to get away from Neferet please I beg u." I looked at him "why? I thought she was your queen the one u wanted to be with." I said. "You are my queen Zoey, Neferet was merely a puppet at my disposal. You are the one I really love and want as a queen." Kalona told me. "No I wont ever be your queen after all that u have done I will never forgive you. You are a monster!" I screamed am he walked up to me an grabbed my wrists "a-ya listen to me I never meant to kill the human boy, I meant to scare him. Please believe me." He begged. "NO! Go away" I screamed and he kissed me forcefully.**

**I awoke screaming "No let go of me!" I felt someone hug me and I opened my eyes to see stark next to me. "What's wrong Zoey was Kalona in your dream again." I looked at him and started crying "yes he was stark, but it was weird he was begging me to help him and he said he wanted me to be his queen." Stark looked down at me and said "well looks like I will be staying in here more often" he said as I sat up. I knew he was right and I looked out the window. I knew Nyx was watching over me and my friends. '**_**Zoey please do not run from your path…'**_** I looked around and sighed. 'I must be going crazy' I thought to myself.**

**An hour later we were all heading to the council room I saw Kalona walking alone which made me wonder where is Neferet. Kalona caught me looking at him and he smiled at me. Stark saw this and whispered "don't look into his eyes you must be careful ok. One wrong move and Nyx knows what will happen to you ok." "Ok" as soon as I said that Neferet walked out of the woods and leered at Kalona as she walked up next to him. I saw her whisper something to him and he had a look of fear on his face. "Stark I think Neferet has done something to someone in the woods we should check it out later." I whispered to him. He looked at me worried like "are you sure it might be a trap or something if we are going to check it out then our friends should be with us for help, ok." I agreed and we went into the council chamber.**

**Kalona**

**I woke up and wondered what had gone wrong and then I said aloud "Nyx what have I done wrong please tell me. You said I loved you to much an that love made me weak but why did you throw me to earth if that is so bad? My goddess will you ever forgive me?" I thought for a sec before I got up and started getting ready. I was walking to the council's chamber when I noticed Zoey was staring at me and I smiled at her. I noticed stark whispering something to her and she nodded. Then I saw Neferet run up to my side and she whispered to me "stop staring at her Kalona. Now listen up we are going to kill those annoyances tonight now we will be able to take control of the conical and you shall have whatever you please." She told me and I looked at her "whatever I please huh. The only thing I want is Zoey redbird." I told her and she got mad "how dare u Kalona I bring to out of that trap and you want that girl." She said. "Just for that I am going to ensure she dies a very slow and painful death." She hissed in my ear and I knew a look of fear had crossed my face.**

**Later after the council meeting I went up to Zoey's room to warn her. I didn't think about knocking. I heard the shower going so I sat on her bed waiting for her to come out. I heard the water cutoff and saw her walk out of the bathroom. "What the- what are you doing in here?" I stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders "you have to trust me stay in this room an don't go anywhere got it" I told her. "Why should I listen to you, you are the one who killed heath, it's your fault I almost died!" she screamed at me and I grabbed her and pined her down. Listen to me Zoey, Neferet plans to kill you and your friends. You have to warn them and tell them to stay together all day got it!" she looked at me her eyes showed both fear and understanding. I sat up and said "I'm sorry; I only wanted to protect you because I love you so much. I don't want you to die Zoey; Neferet said she would make sure your death was slow and painful." I told her. She looked up at me and said "Kalona, I was a bitch to you and you still love me?" I looked at her "yes, as much as life it's self" I looked into her eyes and lowered my head to kiss her. Suddenly I felt her lips touch mine and we shared a kisses, it was perfect. I heard the door open so quickly and heard a voice "what are you doing to her you monster!" I heard her warrior yell and I heard other voices in the hall. I stood up and walked over to the window an looked back at Zoey "I will come back in later to check on you" I flew out the window just as stark readied an arrow. I looked back to see Zoey watching me leave. I smiled one last time at her and flew to the roof top gardens. I heard a voice "poor, poor Kalona falling for an act with a pretty girl. You're an idiot you know she'll just abandon you after a while right" I turned around to see Neferet standing there. She walked up to me "Kalona you have betrayed me I free you an you betrayed me by going to that girl's bed room doing who knows what." She yelled at me. "Neferet, if I do whatever you want to night will you leave Zoey alone." "Fine let us go to our chamber"**

**Zoey  
><strong>

**I sat on the bed and looked at my friends Darius came up to me and said "what were you thinking Zoey! Letting him into your bed room like that do you want him to kill you!" I looked up and said "he wasn't going to kill me he was kissing me. What's wrong with that?" Stark came up and said "Zoey that kiss could have been a trap. He could have easily snapped your neck or strangled you. Why can't you think clearly without A-ya messing your judgment up?" I looked up at all of them and said "I don't know!" I felt like crying as they left. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. That's when I noticed a note on it, I read Kalona's hand writing. It seemed so old yet beautiful:**

_**Dear A-ya if you do get this letter it means I have missed you. I wish for you to stay in your room all night, Neferet has a very terable plan to kill you. Neferet has taught me much of your things to use now. If you wish to contact me here is my cell. A-ya please I love you to much to see you hurt or killed. Sleep peacefully and I wish you good dreams.**_

_**Love Kalona  
><strong>_**  
>I read the note and just about dropped onto my knees, Kalona really wants to protect me, he loves me. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I added his number to my phone and looked up. Neferet walked in and she stared at me, I saw the knife in her hands. "so you and Kalona might be getting together. I can't have that you know." I couldn't move and in no time she had me tied to the bed. And I was able to quickly send Kalona a text asking him to come back to my room as fast as he could. Neferet lead the knife down the side of my cheek. Blood came out softly and I cried, I heard glass shatter and I opened my eyes. Kalona stood there in front of the shattered window, he looked at Neferet as she held the knife over my heart. "No" I heard him whisper and he ran over and grabbed Neferet by the waist and through her across the room. She crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The door opened and stark and Darius ran in, Kalona had the knife. He walked over and started cutting the ropes, when he was on the last rope. I heard him say "are you ok Zoey?" I looked at him and smiled "ya I am ok, scared but ok." I sat up and Kalona looked at stark. I thought they would attack Kalona but instead Stark walked up to him. "what happened?" he asked and Kalona said to him "Neferet attacked her and tried to kill her." Stark looked at me and then looked at the broken window. Kalona walked over to the window "Wait!" stark said to him "how did you know she was in trouble?" he looked at me and then said "A-ya told me." And then he flew off.<br>**

**I awoke after a while of sleeping and looked out the window. The council had given me a new room after Kalona busted through my window to save me. I heard knocking at my window "Hey Zoey let me in, its me Kalona." I walked over and opened the window and he came in and sat on my bed. He laid down "I came to check on you, is everything ok?" I looked at him and laid down "I am good, so what else do you want." He laughed silently and then pulled me close, I felt his hands on my butt. "Kalona what are you doing?" he smiled "Don't lie, you like this don't you?" I smiled "yes I do like this, so what do you want to do." I stayed there as he got on top of me, I was naked in a matter of seconds and so was Kalona. We started kissing and I let him take over.**

** When I awoke, Kalona;s arms was around me he was still asleep. "what was I thinking?" I looked to the sky and I felt him stir. "is something wrong my dear?" I looked down at Kalona "yes! I just slept with you and I….." he laughed "was wonderful?" "yes it was" I looked down. "so what is wrong?" I felt him kiss my neck "I cheated on stark!" he stopped and grabbed me around the waist and held me still. "forget him" I felt him tense and he kissed me. "but he is my warrior and my guardian. He is also my boy friend." Kalona sat up and the he looked out the window. "zoey I know you love him but I can give you much more." 'I love him' the thought kept crossing my mind over an over. The door opened up and I saw a flash. I blinked "oh my zoey now what will they think when they see this." Neferet! "Neferet give me the camera!" Kalona was angry "no now you will pay for betraying me Kalona." He grabbed the camera and threw it to the ground and it shattered. "Damn you Ka-" Kalona threw her against the wall. "Zoey get dressed and go down stairs ok." I nodded and pulled my clothing on. "Kalona I need to shower though." "ok then go head." I turned and went into the bath room. Kalona followed me in and I lloked at him. "Zoey I will see you later. I love you" I nodded and he left.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The surprise

Stark

I don't know what Z was thinking she's my girl friend still right. Just because she kissed Kalona doesn't change that, I mean she still loves me. "Darius, just because Zoey kissed Kalona doesn't mean she loves him right. It had to be A-ya taking control oh her for a moment." I looked up at him and he said "I don't know stark I honestly don't." I walked into the high council's chamber. When I walked in I saw Kalona sitting next to Zoey on one side. The other was empty so I sat there. I thought the entire time about Zoey and Kalona. Would she cheat on me and surrender to Kalona? I love her and I don't want to see Kalona any were near her. A voice rang out in my head '_Stark this is my plan do not disrupt it!' _I looked around and felt weird and curious on who's voice it was. All I knew that it was a woman's voice and it sounded so familiar. When the meeting was over I left but when I looked for Zoey she was nowhere to be seen so I walked out.

I went up to Zoey's room and I heard talking through the door "I can't believe what stark and them said to me it was so mean" I heard Zoey talking to someone. "Its ok I have to go but I will be back later ok" it was Kalona. I thought 'why is he in her room again' and then I heard wings and Zoey close the window.

Zoey 

I was closing the window when I heard stark come in. "hey stark what's up" I said turning around to meet his gaze we talked for a wile. Stark was curious about why Kalona was in my room and I had lied to him. I told him Kalona just wanted to see if I was ok and stuff. Which was only part of the truth "what do you mean he was checking in on you?" I nodded and he stood up, he seemed to be hurt and I looked down. We talked for a few more hours and Stark smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When we were done talking stark left and I crawled into bed and went to sleep. I had the creepiest nightmare. "L-L-Loren your alive!" I said. "Yes and I have been looking for you for months." He said and I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loren stood there looking at me smiling and as he walked toward me. He grabbed my wrists and kisses me forcefully. I awoke and didn't know I had I ran out the door up to the rooftop gardens and I ran straight into Kalona. "Kalona, there is a zombie down stairs." He looked down at me and smiled "don't worry darling I will protect you." I looked up at him and said "oh goddess, Kalona I just realized maybe it was just a dream." I said and he looked up and felt him cradle my head "it's ok love I will stay by you no matter what." I looked at Kalona and he started kissing me and he held me close. I looked into his eyes and immediately I knew A-ya had taken over most of my body and I couldn't not go back. 'I love him' I thought. Then I heard a mefow and I turned and saw Nala sitting there watching us."Hey there Nala looks like u found me two huh?" I laughed and so did Kalona but we were both shock when "you two seem to be enjoying your selves. Well I have been doing my job correctly. I just hope the others do though." We both heard Nala talk. "Nala you talk?" I asked surprised. "Yes so does duchess and Beelzebub." She said "we are guardians sent to you by Nyx to keep you on your paths and so far you're the one who has done the best at it." A voice said. We turned to see duchess and Beelzebub there. "You two have done well fallowing your paths" a voice said and a woman appeared out of silver light. "Nyx" Kalona whispered. The goddess walk up to them "Kalona, you have done well better then I thought you would. And Zoey you have surpassed what both me and Erebus thought you would." She said to us. Kalona looked at her and asked "so this was the path for me and her for us to fall in love?" he looked at me softly. "Kalona, you must be careful. So far you and Zoey are the only two who have followed your paths." Nyx said. I looked at the goddess and said "Nyx I thought you were angry with Kalona. You sent him to earth because he loved you to much." The goddess looked at me and said "that was not the reason I sent him to earth. I sent Kalona to earth to protect him. His memory was replaced by someone who wanted him to think differently." I looked up at Kalona who was staring at Nyx. "You mean all this time all I knew and thought about you was a lie?" Nyx put a hand on his shoulder and sighed heavily "yes my exwarrior." Kalona fell to the ground and didn't move. I gasped and tried helping him to his feet and he just looked me in the eyes. "Kalona are you ok?"  
>Aphrodite<p>

I walked the hallways with Darius looking for Zoey. "Darius, do you really think she would fall in love with him?" I asked. Darius looked at me and said "it might be so. A-ya might have taken some control over Zoey." I looked down the hall "I wonder where she ran off to." Just then I saw Kalona coming down the hallway carrying Zoey. 'She's sleeping in his arms' I thought. I looked up at Darius as he walked towards them "thank you Kalona you have found her. Now we will take her back to her room. There she will be sa-" Darius began but Kalona cut him off. "Warrior, Zoey is in trouble and so are all of you. Neferet planes to kill all of you." He said. And he started walking away. I looked at Darius and we went to the library.

I saw stark standing there, he looked at us and we said we saw her. "Really? Where is she?" I looked at him and as soon as Darius told him Kalona had taken her to her room., he was furious. "Kalona, was with her! Why did you just step aside while he took her somewhere most likely other than her room!" I looked at him and then he walked out the door. I looked around and noticed a council member that was sitting there staring at stark the whole time.

Zoey 

I heard everything Kalona said to Aphrodite and Darius. I knew Kalona had come to my room; he laid me on my bed. I opened my eyes and said "do you think they believe you Kalona?" I asked him. He looked down at me "no, I don't think they do believe me at all." He said I looked into his eyes as he sat down on my bed. He smiled and said "Zoey, I love you and anything you wish from me. It is yours, I will ask no questions ok." I looked up at him and said "well there is one thing I want to do with you. But I dot think I should." I said looking down. He looked at me "what is it you would like to do my love?" I snuggled closer and kissed him passionately. He looked at me and said "I see what you want. If this it what you want then I shall give it to you." He got on top of me and started kissing me. I felt his hands wonder and I slipped away.

I woke up a few hours later and looked around. When I saw Kalona I knew what had happened. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I heard Stark's voice "what are you doing in her bed you monster!" he yelled and I ran out of the bathroom "Stark!" he turned to look at me. I knew I was still naked and I saw then both staring at me. "Ok you 2 quite starring at me. Stark what is it." I said to them. Stark looked at me and said you've been sleeping this whole time. I came up looking for you u need to be down in the council's chamber now. Something weird is going on." I looked at him "ok tell us on the way down." I went back into the bathroom to shower. I turned the water on and I really felt really weird and uncomfortable. I looked pale and weak, was this what happened to a girl after she made love to an immortal?


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey**

**As we walked down the steps stark told me an Kalona "this woman came in and claimed she was Nyx. No one is sure who the real one is, so now everything is gone crazy." I looked at him "what does this woman look like?" Kalona asked and stark answered "she got long floor length black hair, dark black eyes, like Z she has tattoos all over and-" Kalona cut him of saying "NYX!" and he broke out into a run. We ran after him into the High council's chamber. We saw a woman standing there talking "…as I am telling you I am the goddess. Neferet has lied and tricked all of you." She said to them. Kalona ran up to her "Nyx!" he bowed down before her. "My goddess, are you sure it is safe for you. The darkness could come for you at any moment!" he said.**

**A few hours later the council had been taken in by both Kalona's and Nyx's story. They had decided that Neferet had been lying and should be punished. When everyone looked for her she had disappeared. "Where is she?" Thanatos asked.**

**Stevie Rae  
><strong>

**"Hello" I said into the phone. When I heard Z's voice "Z! Oh goddess is that you." "Yes, is Lenobia and dragon there with you" she asked. I put the phone on speaker and told her yes. "good an I got great news. Neferet is finally going down." I heard Aphrodite yelling on the other end of the phone "….give me the phone I need to tell them something." She yelled. "No! Stevie Rae I got to go talk to ya later." The phone clicked off.**

**I left thirty minets later to go meet Rephiam we sat by the pound and talked "I love you Stevie Rae." Rephiam said to me and I said back "I love you too Rephiam." I cuddled up in his arms. I heard someone's voice say "come on I think she went this way." Dragon and Dallas came walking out of the bushes and as soon as Dragon saw Rephiam he pulled his sword out ready to kill. I stood up and blocked the only way to get to Rephiam "no! You will not hurt him!" I screamed. Dragon rushed up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He tossed me aside "now you die monster!" dragon said raising his sword. I screamed out earth come to me! Stop him now!" As soon as I finished saying that the earth tossed dragon like he was a rag doll. I got up and ran over to Rephiam. He was bleeding a little, I looked at him and he grabbed me and flew off to the museum. He sat me down next to the fountain "Rephiam your bleeding" I said to him as he sat next to me. He looked at me softly and held his cut arm out to me. "go head drink." He told me and I lowered my head and started to drink. I heard Rephiam moan a little. As soon as I got done I licked the wound and it closed. I looked at him "Stevie Rae, I love so much. That must have hurt when he threw you like that." He said to me. "Ya, it hurt my side cause I landed on a root. I think it caused a bruise." I said and he looked at me "do you want me to take a look" he said I said it was ok and he lifted my shirt up to the spot were the injury was. "ya there is a bruise but it should heal soon don't worry my love." He smiled at me.**

**Kalona**

****

**I looked at Zoey as we waited for the council to decide what to do with me now that they knew everything. Zoey looked back, her eyes told me she was worried for me. I bent down and whisper "it will be ok, don't worry ok." I smiled as she nodded. Then the council doors opened we were all called in. I looked around, the council seemed like they had something to say. I took a seat next to Zoey and put my hand over hers. Dutinua stood and looked at me, she began "Kalona it has been noted that you took part in a small part of Neferet plans correct." I stood and told them "I only took part in her plans to come back to this world. I cared nothing for her, but once she had control I had to be careful. If I was not she knew how to kill me so I did whatever she said." Zoey looked at me and leaned closer to whisper. "Kalona is that true. They will know if you lie to them. Please just be careful." She told me and I nodded. I felt her grab my hand "Zoey it has been noted you have seen changes in Kalona attitude towards Nyx and towards your friends?" she nodded "yes I have, Kalona wishes to return to Nyx's path and not follow Neferet or the Drakness." This went on for a while till we were dismissed and I looked at Zoey as she smiled at me.**

**After a few hours we went I again, this time Thanatos stood and said "Kalona the council has decided to..." she paused for a second "to let you live." She finished I stood and smiled. I put my fist over my heart "thank you priestess. I will continue to be of service as long as I remain here." I bowed and walked out. I heard Stark walk out behind me. I turned to look at him "so were you hopping they would put me to death or something?" I asked him, he looked at me "Kalona all I want to know is what you have been saying to Zoey." I turned to look at him and said "that is none of your business warrior." I looked up to see Zoey walking out of the chamber talking with some of her friends. I flew off to the gardens for a bit. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned swiftly to find Zoey staring me strait in the face "Zoey, you scared me." I said to her "sorry I came up to see how you were doing cause I was worried." She said I walked up to her; I kissed her gently and held her close. She looked up at me "Kalona I have to go. They are probably looking for me." She said, she turned to walk away and I grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She froze and turned "is something wrong my love?" she asked "Zoey, please be careful I can sense something is coming here. Something big I don't know what though." I said to her. I walked back to my room alone and sat on the bed thinking 'What if something happens to Zoey, I love her so much. I don't know what I would do if she died.' I looked out the window.**

**I awoke a few hours later when I felt someone shake me. I rolled over and saw Zoey standing next to the bed. She looked at me and said "Kalona I can't sleep. Can I stay in here tonight?" I looked at her and pulled her easily onto the bed. She smiled and laid her head on my chest "Kalona, I'm happy that you get to live." She said and I smiled and said "so am I and I will do everything I can to protect you." She looked up at me "Kalona, I-I'm pregnant." She said suddenly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

**I woke up the next night and looked at Kalona. He was still sleeping. I put my hand on my stomach and thought 'how did this happen?' I left a note for Kalona and I went to my room I showered and got dressed. I walked down the stairs an heard familiar voices, I saw my grandma, my step dad, and my mom standing there. I heard my dad say "I want to see my daughter now, you devil's children." My mom walked up and said "please let us see her. We have missed her so much." I walked into view "mom, grandma" I said smiling. I ran up and hugged them "I missed you guys so much too." I leered at my step loser dad and walked away. I turned to see Kalona walking down the steps. As soon as he saw my grandmother, he backed away. He looked at me "who are you?" he asked my parents. I sighed this was gonna get ugly real fast.**

**After a wile of explaining things, my dad stood up and said "so you're a warrior of their goddess who was sent to earth?" Kalona looked at him and said "yes that is true." My step father laughed and said "an angel who has lost thought of god, that's all it is. If you were to go to church-" I cut him off yelling "why should he here those lies about a god who doesn't exist." My mother looked at me shocked. My grandma just sat there and looked at me smiling. Stark walked down and saw them "Zoey what's going on?" he asked me. Just then the goddess appeared in a silver light "Stark why have you not followed your path?" she asked him and stark just stood there and starred. She asked him again "stark why have you not followed your path?" she walked up to him. He looked at her "what do you mean I thought I was. I'm suppose to be with Zoey? Right?" Nyx told everyone to leave. My step father looked at her "who the hell are you!" she looked over at him "I am Nyx, I am here to talk to Stark." "lair you are a demon, a liar and a deceiver!" she looked at me "john do not call me those things when you are one yourself. You are cheating on your wife and you call yourself a religious man." Nyx shocked us all, I turned with Kalona and left the room.**

****

**I went up the steps with Kalona, as we walked through the halls we both heard a laugh "Kalona, Kalona so long since I've seen you." A female voce sang. A little girl walked out in front of us, she was wearing a pointed witch hat, short black and orange dress and black cape. We both stopped "Kalona, Kalona, Kalona you liar. As payback for what you did, your memory shall be wiped." She started saying something in Latin and a black mist surrounded Kalona. I heard him scream "Kalona!" I yelled and the mist cleared I saw Kalona laying on the ground. I knelt beside him and he opened his eyes and looked at me. He sat up, and to my surprise he started barking like a little puppy. I looked at him and said "Kalona?" I turned to the girl "what did you do to him?" she laughed and said "its pay back now he thinks he's a puppy." She said and then disappeared. Kalona licked my face and I petted him "come on boy, we need to find out how to reverse this."**

**I walked back down stairs and found the high council "ummm hey we have a problem. Kalona thinks he's a dog." I said I looked at Kalona "bark, bark, bark, bark" he said and he began chasing his tail. Aphrodite looked at him and said "hummmm he kind of looks cute like that." Kalona looked at her and sat down. He licked her hand and ran off. I turned to Thanatos "ok how do we reverse this?" I asked her. She looked at me "I don't know, but I will read through some books see what I find." I nodded and went to find Kalona.**

**Thanatos**

**I sat down in the library and started reading through some books but I could not think strait. Every time I started reading my mind wonder off. I closed the book and sighed. I heard the door open and stark walked in. I looked at him his eyes were red. It looked like he had been crying. He looked at me "oh sorry I thought this room was empty." He said I got up and walked over to him "stark what's wrong, you've been crying." I asked he looked at me and said "Nyx told me I wasn't going to be with Zoey." He started crying again. I hugged him "it will be ok may be she meant you to be with someone else. Did she say anything about that?" he looked at me "yes she I would find the one I am meant to be with on this island." He said and he looked at me sadly.**

**I sat with stark and we talked for a bit. I knew I loved him, I just never thought I would have a chance with him. He looked up and smiled "thanks Thanatos, you're nice and you sat through all I had to say." I smiled back and said "your welcome stark." He stood up and started to leave. I stood up "stark wait!" He turned to look at me; I ran up and kissed him. He drew back and looked at me. I thought I had messed up, I looked down. I thought 'what have I done, now he'll never love me at all.' Stark looked at me, in a matter of seconds he had his arms around me kissing me.**

**Zoey**

**I walked through the woods looking for Kalona. I cupped my hands around my mouth "Kalona! Were are you boy!" I yelled out, I felt something hit my head and I turned to see a red raccoon sitting in a tree. I thought nothing of it and continued looking. I got mad when the raccoon through an apple at me and hit me in the head. I looked up at it "hey what's that for. Stupid animal." I walked away and out came Kalona came running out. I hardly recognized him, he was now a full fledged dog. A husky to be exact. He was so pretty he started barking at the raccoon. That is when I looked closer at the raccoon and realized it was Neferet "oh goddess what the hell is going on." I whispered and I called Kalona away.**

**We arrived back into the library were everyone was waiting on us. Stark asked me "were is Kalona?" I pointed down at the husky "right here, so what do we do?" I asked and stark said "we haven't found anything yet." Aphrodite smiled and petted Kalona and said "I think he looks so cute and pretty. I think we should just keep him this way." She smiled and he went around and started sniffing her butt. She smacked him and said "ok we are reversing this." And Kalona ran over and laid at my feet. He looked up and sighed, I could tell he could not wait to be back to normal again.  
>A few hours later I went up to my room and Kalona followed me in. Looked at him "you don't want to sleep alone do you boy." As soon as I said that he jumped up onto my bed and curled up. I smiled and said "ok you can sleep in here till we find a way to reverse this." I petted him and went into the bathroom to get ready. I came out a little wile later and saw Stark sitting down petting Kalona. He looked up at me "hey came up to see how you were." He said I looked at him "stark is everything alright?" he looked at Kalona "I don't get it, I thought we were going to be together. But Nyx has a plane that's different." He said and looked down and walked out<strong>**. I didn't know what to do, I looked at Kalona and then curled into bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stark**

**I walked through the halls thinking about Zoey. I wished it was going to be me and her. I saw a mongoose run out in front of me. Aphrodite came running and ran straight into me, "owwww! Damn it Stark watch where you are going." She said I looked at her "are you chasing that mongoose?" I asked her and she looked at me "oh it's a mongoose? I thought it was a ferret." I looked at her 'this girls an idiot.' I thought to myself. I looked at her "Anyways Stark, Darius got turned into a mongoose, so now I am trying to catch him." I looked at her "First Kalona now Darius! Who's next you, the very annoying twins, someone from the High Council?" I screamed out. **

****

**Zoey**

**I walked through the woods, Kalona fallowing close by. I looked down and smiled "don't worry we will get you back to normal." I petted him and continued walking. I sighed and thought 'what if he never gets back to normal. It would be weird having a boyfriend who's a dog, he's cute and all but there would not be much we could do. He's a dog and I am well not human but a vampire. We could never kiss or hug, talk about anything. And he could never help care for the child I will have.' Tears rolled down my cheeks and Kalona started licking my hand. Then I felt something hit me on the side of the head. I looked over to see the damn raccoon standing there. It looked at me and growled. That's when I realized "oh for the love of Nyx its Neferet!" I said out loud and she looked evilly at me. "ok just calm down, nothing else could go wrong it's not like any of my friends or the High council members are animals right." I said to myself. Just then two bunnies and two Chihuahuas were chasing it. Kalona looked at me "don't say anything." He looked at the Chihuahuas and the bunnies and growled. I looked at them and realized it was the twins and Damin and Jack. I called Kalona away and we headed back into the library. We walked into the library and I saw no one was there I walked around "Stark, Thanatos, are you guys here?" I rounded a corner and saw them kissing "What the heck!" I screamed out and they both turned to face me and Kalona, stark looked surprised to see me there. Thanatos face was pure white "Zoey what are you doing here? I thought you were talking Kalona for a walk." Thanatos said to me "I was I came back because the twins and Damien and Jack are all animals. Who's next?" I started crying and stark walked over to me "Zoey what's wrong?" he asked me and I looked at him. Stark walked over and hugged me "Stark who else will be turned into animals if you, Aphrodite, and Thanatos are turned into animals I will be alone." Kalona licked my hand and looked at me, I looked at him. Stark looked at me "listen Zoey, I think we are getting close to fixing this. Don't worry ok." I said and Stark told me to go get some rest. "oh and one more thing, Neferet's a raccoon." They looked at me "I know and I don't know how. And she keeps throwing things at me!" I said and Stark looked at me. I looked back at him and Thanatos, I turned and walked out the door. I walked up to my room, I heard laughter and the little girl appeared in front of us. She looked at me and Kalona "why do you keep trying?" she asked me I looked at her. She stared me down her eyes were angry an hate filled. Kalona growled at here she looked at him. She walked up and smacked him on the nose. I looked at her "why did you smack him?" I said and she looked at me. She disappeared, I knelt down and petted Kalona. Stark walked in to the hall, he looked me and Kalona. Stark walked over and hugged me "promise you won't tell anyone about me and Thanatos." I looked at him and smiled "Stark I will keep my mouth shut till you say I can tell." I hugged him and walked off to the gardens with Kalona fallowing close behind me. I looked at him "don't worry, we will be able to get you all back to normal." I told him and I sat down on the bench. Kalona licked my hand he looked so sad. I looked at him "Kalona, I love you and you don't ever have to worry about me betraying you. I am here for you; unlike Neferet I will never abuse and hurt you." I scratched him behind the ears and kissed his nose. I looked up and sighed, I looked at the ocean. "One day Kalona you and I will be together. Our love cannot be taken away." I said and I drifted off.**

**I woke up and look out the window, Kalona laid beside me sleeping and I stood up. I went into the bath room and started getting ready I splashed my face with cold water. My phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered it "Hello" "hello slut" I jumped at the voice I knew the moment I heard it, it was my Ex-best friend "what do you want" "I hate you" I paused and then said "what did I do?" "You got heath killed!" I just hung up and continued getting ready. The door opened and I heard a male voice "hello Zoey" I turned around and saw a man. He was like Kalona but his wings were golden. I backed away "it's ok I am not here to hurt you, I am Erebus." Nyx's consort "is there something that Nyx needs me to do?" "no I need to tell you about Kalona." I looked at him and walked into the main room, I sat on the bed. He sat with me "ok tell me what ever it is you want to tell me." He sighed "Kalona was just a child when Nyx brought him to her realm. The poor boy had lost everything but his life. His mother and father were murdered for no was worthless and Nyx saw a small spark, a promise. She came to him and pulled him to her side, she raised Kalona from childhood on. He trusted me and Nyx and thought of us as parents to him. He was happy, he grew up and nyx gave him the choice. Stay and be her warrior and serve her for ever or go back to earth as a mortal and live life and then meet her again in death. He realized he owed her for her kindness." I looked down "he chose to stay." I whispered and he nodded. "before Kalona left there was rumors that Kalona and Nyx had been sleeping together." I was surprised to hear that "did you believe them?" he shook his head "no I knew it wasn't true but someone did and was trying to kill both me and Kalona. Nyx knew she had to protect him so she sent him to earth. I guess who ever it was wiped his memory and made him think Nyx was mad at him." I looked out the window "wow so Kalona know nothing of his past only what was put in his mind?" he nodded "well I have to go, I will see you around." He just seemed to fad away like a ghost as he said far well . "well that was melodramatic." '**_**I heard that!'**_** I smiled and laughed alittle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey**

**I walked down stairs a few hours later and ran into Stark. Thanatos was with him "Zoey we found a way to change everyone back!" he said I looked at him and hugged him. I looked at Kalona "so what do we have to do-"I started to say but was interrupted by a little girls laugh. I looked around and a mist appeared. The same girl from earlier came out of the mist. She looked at us "No! I will not have you ruining my plans." She screamed, and she said a spell in latin. A black mist surrounded stark and Thanatos. When it cleared Stark was a tiger and Thanatos was a cat. A silver light shone and the goddess stepped forth. She looked at me "Zoey were is Kalona?" I looked at the husky "right here, Nyx." She looked at him, then looked over at the little girl "who are you little girl. And where are your parents as well." The girl looked at her and said "my mommy died long ago and my daddy here." I looked at her "who is your father?" she looked at Kalona I looked at Nyx. The little girl suddenly said "Kalona is my daddy. I was born a thousand years ago, he abandoned me and my mother. I am Kalona's oldest not that monster Rephiam." Nyx looked at her; she walked over and picked up the book. She looked at the girl "maybe we could turn Kalona back. You could speak with him, find out why he left you and you mother." Nyx said to the girl and she looked at me. The girl screamed "No! I won't, he'll leave me again! I don't want to be alone again." She started crying and Nyx looked me. The girl said the spell again and a black mist surrounded the goddess, she screamed and as the mist cleared, I saw Nyx was a beautiful black cat. I looked at the girl "please, just change everyone back. You can talk to Kalona, I am sure he will forgive you. I am also sure he still loves you and will take you back as his daughter." She looked up at me, I knelt down and hugged her. She cried "I don't want to be alone anymore, I hate it. Please don't make me be alone again." She begged and I looked at her "don't worry I am sure he will still love you." I told her and she looked at me "are you sure he will?" she asked I smiled at her "yes, now how bout we change everyone but the raccoon back to normal." She looked at me "why not the raccoon?" I looked at the raccoon we will explain later k." she smiled and said the spell. Everyone turned back to normal and Kalona ran up and kissed me. Nyx looked at us "I guess you two are happy together." She said and disappeared in silver light. I turned to my friends who were all staring at me, I gulped and started to explain everything between me and Kalona.**

**After we got done telling everyone everything, Kalona looked at the girl "Adsila, please listen I did not mean to hurt you and your mother. Please believe me on that, I care of bout you still. Turning me and everyone else into animals so you wouldn't be alone isn't the way to go." He hugged her, she cried on his shoulder. I walked over next to them 'and soon you will have a new mother. One that will be with you forever." She looked at me and smiled, everyone looked at the girl.**

**Stark**

**A few hours later we were getting on the plane, I sat down next to Zoey. I held her hand "don't worry I am sure everything will be ok." I told her she looked at me and smiled, Kalona was playing with the Adsila's hair. She looked at him and smiled. I got up and walk over to where Thanatos was sitting. I sat next to her and smiled "are you sure you want to leave the High Council Thanatos?" she looked at me and smiled "yes stark I am sure. I want to be with you, you're the first in so long I have loved. Stark I don't want anything more than your love." She told me and I smiled "I wonder what Z will do about the raccoon, and why the hell did she even bring it with her?" I looked at Zoey and laughed "remember, the raccoon is Neferet. We can't just leave her there, too dangerous you know." I told her and she laughed thought about everything. 'maybe Zoey and Kalona are meant for each other.' I thought I looked out the window "stark it will be sun rise soon. Why don't you go head a get some rest, ok." Thanatos said and put a blanket over me, I stared at her for a second and fell asleep.**

**I woke up a sometime later and looked at Thanatos, her face was pale white. She looked frightened "hey is something wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me "stark they found out I left. The council and some warriors are coming for me." She said and started crying, I held her close "its ok don't worry I will protect you. It's going to be ok." I told her and she looked up at me. I smiled and rubbed her back, she fell asleep in my arms and I went back to sleep.**

**I woke up 5 minutes before we were to land, Thanatos was already up she looked at me. The plane touched down, we were finally home. We got off and there stood Zoey's grandma, mother, and step dad. Zoey looked up at Kalona smiling, she had Adsila in her arms, she was still sleeping. I smiled and Thanatos kissed my cheek. Zoey's grandmother walked over and hugged Zoey, she looked at Adsila "who is this little one, may I ask?" she said and looked at Kalona. Kalona looked at Adsila and smiled "she is my daughter, my first born to be correct." He said and Adsila started to wake up, she smiled at Kalona and Zoey handed her over to him. Neferet little holding box came out of the baggage claim chattering angrily. I looked at her and laughed, grandma redbird looked at her "why did u bring a raccoon home with you Zoey?" she looked at her "grandma that's Neferet, Adsila turned her into a raccoon back on the island. We decided not to turn her back." She laughed and Neferet tried to attack through the cage, we looked at her and Darius kicked the side of the cage. "Bad raccoon" we looked at her, we started collecting our bags and loading them into the cars. We got in and drove back to the house of night.**

**Zoey  
>We walked into the house of night, stark looked at me. I smiled and parked in the house of night parking lot. Dragon, Lenobia, and Stevie Rea were all there meeting us. Dragon's eyes widened when he saw Kalona, he had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Stark looked at me, Adsila ran out in front of Kalona "if you hurt my A-da-do-da I will make sure you never see the moon raise on this world again." She said angrily and Kalona looked down at her "Adsila, please you don't have to do that. I can protect myself" he picked her up and spun her around, she laughed and Kalona kissed her for head. Adsila looked at me "U-ni-tsi, I'm hungry." She said and I picked her up "ok lets go get you something to eat." I told her, she smiled and we walked in side. I fixed her something to eat and she ate. "ok lets go to bed its getting late." Kalona said walking in, looked at him as he picked his daughter up and carried her out. I fallowed close behind and dragon led us to a room for her to sleep in. "I think she will like this room, you can help decorate it anyway she wishes for it to look," he said and Adsila smiled at me and Kalona, there was a bed made for her to sleep in. dragon looked at Adsila "daddy will you stay in the room with me?" Kalona knelt down "I am sorry Adsila; I have to stay with Zoey tonight. If you get scared u may come to mine and Zoey's room." She hugged Kalona and went into her room, Kalona went in and tucked her into bed. We went up to a room in the teacher's dorm. We got ready for bed: Kalona looked at me "you are so beautiful, I just can't stand to see you hurt, or dead, I will protect you no matter what." I laid down and Kalona pulled me close. As I fell asleep I could only think about Heath, it was my fault he got killed. I started crying and Kalona looked at me "what is wrong my love, are you ok?" he asked me "no, I am regretting ever letting Heath convince me to let him come along. Kalona's arms wrapped strongly around me and I fell into a deep sleep.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Stark**

**I awoke the next morning, I felt better knowing we had won against the darkness for the time being. I got up and showered and got dressed, as I walked down stairs my view was caught by Zoey. She was dressed so beautiful, I noticed that the dress she was wearing had the goddess's insignia holding the moon. I walked over to her "so now you're a teacher?" she sighed "apparently yes, I going to be the new high priestess for this house of night." Kalona came down and looked at me "morning warrior how did u sleep?" he asked looking at me I looked at him " I slept well, I see you two are ready to do what is needed to put this place back in order." Zoey smiled as I said that and walked out of the dorm, Kalona followed her close behind. I sat on the couch for a few and heard someone come down the stairs. It ws Lenobia "stark what are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone with Zoey to keep her safe." I looked at her "safe from what? We beet Neferet and there is no one else for me to keep her safe from. And I need a break as well and not just that but a girl friend. Z's with Kalona so I lost her, Aphrodite's a hell no and don't even mention the twins." She laughed "stark re you going to find this girl that's just for you?" she asked me "what do you think of course I am gonna look for her. It is not going to be easy but I will find her." Thanatos came down right as I said that, she looked at me. Lenobia stood up "well I have to go stark, have a good night." She said smiling at me, just then the raccoon knocked on the window. I looked at Thanatos and Lenobia "should we let her in?" I said and they both t the same time said "No! Hell no!" and we all laughed well "at least we don't have to worry about Neferet anymore cause she's a raccoon. And we have Adsila to thank for that." I said and Lenobia walked out the door an headed toward the stables. Thanatos looked at me "so what were you guys talking about?" she asked me and I looked at her "nothing much, she was asking me about what I am going do about finding a new girl friend." I told her and hugged her tightly. Thanatos looked into my eyes and sighed "stark you are the one I want, but do you want me." I stared at her for a moment and pulled her close to me. "Thanatos I love you, we just cant let anyone know for now. We have to wait till this has all calmed down and everyone has a good hold on reality k." I looked down at here she smiled and we stood up, "well lets go see whats going on shall we?" I said and she smiled we stood up and walked into the main building. I saw the twins looking around, "hey stark! How are you," they yelled out to me, I looked at them "great, is Z in the school building." The nodded and we walked into the court yard, Kalona stood there leaning against the very tree he had come out of. "Kalona what are you doing out here and were is Zoey?" I asked him and he looked over at Nyx's temple "she is up there, she went trough the change wile we were getting ready." I looked at him "are you serious! She's a full vampire now." Kalona looked at us "no I am not kidding, they are going through the ritual right now for her. At least we don't have to worry about her dying from the fledgling's death." Kalona sat down in the grass and Thanatos smiled at me and Rephiam flew down and landed behind us. We turned around and he staired at us. Just then Zoey, Lenobia, and dragon all came down from the temple. Zoey's markings were silver all over, they were like the moon light. I thought about everything, Kalona stood and held his love in his arms.**

**I was walking around campus making sure everything was ok with all the fledglings and I heard her voice. "BIG BROTHER!" I ran as fast as I could, I looked around for a place to hid and I jumped into the bushes. My only thought was not to let her find me, if I stay quiet long enough maybe she wont find me. Just then she ran into the bushes I was hiding in "big big brother there you are!" I laughed nervously "hey little sis, how are you." She stared at me "brother why are you in the bushes?" she asked me and I knew I had to lie "well a good friend of mine lost something Important to her. So I am running around to help her find it." I told her and she believed me and we stood up. We went inside and we met dragon at the door. He look at me and then to my sister "stark who's this?" I looked at him and then to my sister "dragon this is my little sister Amy, Amy this is professor Dragon Lankford. Say hi Amy." Amy hid behind my legs looking up at dragon, she was scared and Neferet came running through the open door way. She stop and looked at Amy and chattered. Amy bent down and started petting Neferet, I slapped her hand away. Neferet grabbed my leg and bite it "Owwww!" I screamed and Neferet ran off. "damn it, that stupid little bitch bite my leg!" dragon looked at me, he helped me up. "Wait, what about Amy can you get someone to watch her." Dragon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he dilled someone's number "hello, Lenobia we have a small problem. Can you come to the main entrance please. I wont be there but I will leave a small note explaining some of what going on." Dragon helped me off to the infirmary. I looked back at Amy for a second and the door closed. I thought about Amy and my parents.**

**A few hours later Zoey came running through the door "stark are you ok. Heard you got hurt so I came over as soon as I could." She ran over to my side "don't worry Neferet just bite my leg. I am going to be ok." I told her and I hugged her "worse thing I have to deal with is my sister who ask questions about everything." I whispered into her ear and she stared at me. I stood up and walked out the door, Lenobia was walking down the hall Amy holding her hand. I knelt down and hugged my little sister "Amy this is the priestess Zoey redbird, I here to protect her. I am her warrior and guardian." I told her and she looked at Zoey "hi Zoey" she said and Zoey knelt down in front of her "hello Amy, u know my name is Zoey and I am the high priestess here. How are you this evening and where are your parents?" she asked her and pulled out my phone and before I could dial my mom's number she called me "hey mom, listen-" "hey sweet heart, we dropped Amy off with you so you can take care of her till she's 18. She's been turning everyone into animals so ya just take care of her for a few years and don't try to find me an your father. Bye sweet heart." She hung up and I looked at Zoey and then to my sister "well Amy looks like your staying here." I told her and she jumped up and hugged me. I looked at her and she smiled "so I guess she could room with Adsila." I said looking at Kalona and he smiled "No I want to room with my big brother Stark." Amy said screaming Zoey looked at her "Amy we have to keep boys and girls separate here, and don't worry Adsila is nice. I am sure you two will be great friends." She told her and Zoey lead her off to bed, Kalona looked at me and then at Thanatos. "you are worried for her am I correct?" he asked and all I could do was nod, I was speechless and afraid for Amy. I hoped that Kalona and Zoey would help me take care of my sister. I sighed and walked into my room I saw Thanatos sitting on my bed smiling. She was dress in a beautiful night gown, I walked over and kissed her softly and got ready. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.**

**I woke up and kisses Thanatos softly on the lips, she moaned in her sleep and then rolled over. I smiled and played with her hair "stark what are u doing?" she asked me and I looked into her eyes as she awoke. "I am playing with you beautiful black hair. Your are such a beautiful sweet girl, no one will change my mind about you." I smiled at her and she looked at me. She sat up and kissed me passionately. She laid back down and we went back to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Neferet**

**I have noticed since I have become a raccoon, that I am very attracted to shiny things. And I have been able to steal them easily as anyone else. I have been able to robe jewelry stores and other people of their shiny stuff. I have had a lot of fun doing it but I need a partner someone to help me do the big stuff. I wondered through the house of night thinking about it. That's when I saw maleficent "hello maleficent" I said to her "what do you want Neferet" "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be in a partnership with me, to steal the shiny stuff. It will be fun and you will get some shiny things as well as an adventure so what do you say." She stared at me for a moment and looked around "as long as we are not summoning the darkness I am in." I smiled and we walked off to start everything in the life of thievery.**

**I woke up curled n the nest I made in a wall I peeked out. I saw maleficent sitting there waiting on me. I jumped out and met with her "so are you ready to go get some shiny stuff." "Yes now let's go before they get on to us." We ran off and came to our destination. A high end jewelry store, no one was there we crept inside and looked around "no one is here so it will be easy." I told her and we started loading up bags of jewelry and ran out of the building and we went back to the house of night with our lute and we split it and we wonder around like we had no partnership. I looked at Zoey thinking of some way to get rid of her, she was the one thing standing in my way of taking over this planet. I saw her standing in the head masters office along with Kalona. She was making out with him, I felt ager flash through me and I ran into there and attacked them biting Zoey's leg and she screamed. Kalona pulled her close and kept her safe her from me. And I hated him for betraying me like that. I stared at them and Zoey clung to Kalona and I ran out and back to my little hiding spot.**

**Zoey**

**I sat down on the infirmary bed as the nurse bandaged up my leg. Kalona stood by me holding my hand I laid my head on his chest and he held me close. We left the infirmary, we walked down the hallway I looked lovingly into his eyes and he pressed me against the wall. "Kalona what are you doing?" I asked and he began kisses me softly. Damian came running down the hallway "Z there you are we have a major problem!" he said and I looked at him confused "Damian what is it?" I looked at him "it's Aphrodite no one can find here anywhere everyone is worried and Darius is very upset he can't find her." He was crying a little bit and I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number "Aphrodite were the hell are you! Everyone is worried about you." I heard her voice through the phone, she sounded like she was confused and a little upset. "Listen Zoey I am fine, I am by the east wall don't worry ok." I started to tell her she needed to talk to Darius but she hung up. I stared at Darius, Damien and Kalona "she's at the east wall." I told them and we walked out the door and down to the east wall.**

**When we got there we saw Aphrodite's back to use. Darius walked over to her "Aphrodite what's wrong?" she didn't look at him, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around that's when everyone saw it she was a vampire " Aphrodite, you're a vampire now this is great now you and Darius can be mates forever." I said happily and she looked at me "I'm so confused though why would Nyx change me I was a human and now." Darius smiled at her and Damian looked at her "hey and your tattoos look great. There stars leading away from the moon on your for head and it look wonder full." He said and Kalona smiled at me and we walked back inside to find dragon. When we found him he looked surprised when he saw Aphrodite's markings. "What the she's a-a-a vampire now? How and when?" he asked us and we looked at Aphrodite and she shrugged "I don't know when or how really." She said and looked down at the ground; Dragon put his hand on her shoulder. "Come you must go through the ritual now." He said smiling and led her off to the temple.**

**A few hours later I woke up in bed next to Kalona; his arms were around me and shook him. "Kalona hone wake up." He woke up and looked at me "what's wrong my love, did you have a bad dream." He said and I looked him softly "no I promised I would meet my friends early so we could hang out before the school day began. I have to get up and get ready, you my still sleep if you wish." I said and he hugged me and I got up showered and got my dress on. I looked at the insignia of Nyx holding the crescent moon I sighed and thought about how Neferet looked to me when I first met her. She looked so kind and nice to me and then I found out how she really was. Evil and a monster I couldn't believe I had fallen for her act I felt so stupid and I hated myself for it. I walked out of the bath room and kissed Kalona good bye. "I'll see you later love you so much." He smiled tiredly and went back to sleep/ I walked out the door and went towards the student dorms. When I arrived my friends were all sitting there watching TV. I walked over and they all said hi and we sat down. Stevie Rae handed me a box of count chocula, a bowl and some milk. I poured me a bowl and started eating, Shunee turned the TV on. The news person was on the screen in front of a jewelry store 'just last night this store behind me was robbed completely of any and every kind of jewelry and anything else. Only prints that were found were those of a raccoon and of a cat. The cameras were mysteriously not working last night. The owner is very upset about this and asked that the ones behind this meaning the suspected raccoon and cat be put to death. If anyone has any info on this they are to contact the animal control agency.' We all looked at each other "Neferet" we all said at the same time. We continued eating and then we all headed to the main building.**

**Neferet**

**For the next month and a half me and maleficent continued robbing people both at the house of night and at the jewelry stores. We had built up a great supply of shiny stuff and I was pretty content with all this and I liked being this kind of evil. We went on so many robberies and we had so much fun. We traveled to England and stole the crown jewels and brought them back home with us, malifacent was enjoying our partnership and so was I and we laughed and played around with our shiny things. I heard different things from the students as we took their shiny stuff. But I did miss all the times I had being normal and able to have a lover. I walked out of my layer and looked around, I saw Adsila standing there smiling as she taught Amy magic and I stared at them and ran back into hiding. I crawled into my bed and thought about all this. I wanted to be back human again I didn't like being a raccoon if I could not have a chance at killing Zoey. I sighed and drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of being back to my old self, of have a good lover with me unlike Kalona who was a traitor to me and I hated him.**

**I woke up a few hours later hearing a knock at my door. I got up and went over and opened the door "Hey umm Neferet I heard you might have some kind of engagement ring or something. Do you think you could a sell me one. I plan to ask Jack to marry me." He said and I looked up at him and then I looked at the pile of jewelry behind me "ok I will see you one for a hundred dollars." He pulled his wallet out and took a hundred dollar bill out. "I meant in quarters." He looked at me "ok I'll try to get it."**


	9. Chapter 9

Damian

I walked into the bank and up to the teller "hello I would like to with draw one hundred dollars in quarters please." An she looked at me like I was crazy and then went back and started getting my money and I stood there waiting for them and my phone rang "hello" "Damien it's me Jack where are you I woke up and I couldn't find you." He sounded so up so upset and worried "Jack, don't worry I had some errands to run. I am just fine so don't you worry one bit my love." I said and I heard him laugh a little and I told him I had to go and hung up. I saw the teller come back with the bag full of quarters and I tool it and walked outside I loaded the stuff in to my trunk and drove back to the house of night. I meet Neferet at the east wall and I handed her over the money and she gave me the ring. I ran off to mine and Jacks room and told him we were going out to a romantic restaurant and her laughed and hugged me tightly. "Oh Damien this is going to be so much fun." I looked at him and smiled "let's get ready our for our date," I said and Kalona walked in "Date?" he asked and I looked at him and whispered "I am planning to propose to Jack tonight at a restaurant. Which make me wonder when do you plan to propose to Zoey?" he looked at me "I am trying to find a time where I can ask her but everything is getting in the way." He said looking down and he pulled a small box out of his pocket and sighed. "hey you guys can come with us to the restaurant I am sure she will love it." I told him and he nodded "no I have a funner plan in mind" he said and walked out. I looked at Jack and we headed to our room.  
>Rephiam<p>

I thought about Stevie Rae, she is the love of my life and I could not let her be hurt. I looked over and she was curled up on bed next to me, I thought about my father. Had I betrayed him, and what would I do about Stevie Rae. "Hey Rephiam will you come back to the house of night with me? I have a surprise for you there." I looked at her and said "why can't you bring it here?" and she smiled and stood up. I thought about how beautiful she was and then I worried what if my father hears what I am thinking. That could put Stevie Rae in danger all because of me. I looked at her and stood up. She looked at me "are you ready to go Rephiam?" I nodded and i picked her up and we flew off to the House of Night.

When I set foot next to the statue of the goddess, I looked around. We walked towards the teacher's dorm and Stevie Rae went inside and told me to follow. The first person I saw was the sword master. He looked at me and I saw the anger flash through his eyes and he drew his sword. "why have you returned creature of darkness." He said and I looked at Stevie Rae she aims to kill me, that's her surprise. She doesn't care, she is still mad at me because I killed the sword masers mate. I thought and Stevie Rae moved in front of me "you will not kill him dragon I will make sure of that." Just then Zoey came down the stairs followed by my father "Father!" I said running up to him "Rephiam! Is that you?" he said as he picked me up "I thought you were dead Rephiam, I was so worried about you." I smiled and Stevie Rae looked at Zoey "Zoey lets go on outside for a little walk I have a big surprise for you." My father said laughing a little and they walked out the door. I sat down with Stevie Rae and we watched TV for a bit and talked. Just then the goddess appeared in a silver light she smiled at me "hello Rephiam" she said and looked at Stevie Rae "thank you Stevie Rae, you have brought someone out of the darkness and into the light." She put her hand on my head and smiled "Rephiam, I see you have turned from your past evil ways." "yes Nyx I have and I have no intention of going back to them." I told her and she took her hand off my head and a silver ball appeared in her hand. She shoved it into my chest and I screamed, "Rephiam!" Stevie Rae screamed and Nyx's hand moved away. My body hurt so badly, I couldn't move. Stevie Rae looked at me, she looked surprised and happy at the same time. "R-R-Rephiam you look-" she started and I just stared at her "I look what?" she kissed me "wonderful" she said with a giant smile on her face. The goddess smiled and me and said "Rephiam, you have been granted a great reward for you services with Stevie Rae and I hope you will be grateful for it." And she vanished into thin air; I looked at myself and saw I had a human form. And I realized something else, my eyes widened and Stevie Rae laughed. "oh goddess! She didn't put any close on me!" I screamed out, Dragon walked down stairs followed by the horse mistress. They both looked at me "what the hell!" they both said and I looked at Stevie Rae. "Let's go see if any of your daddy's clothing will fit ya." I said and we walked up to my father's room and Stevie Rae found me a pair of my father's pants and a T-shirt. I got dressed and I kissed her. It felt wonderful to be able to do that with my girl friend. We heard screaming and we ran down the stairs and out side.

Zoey

I looked down "Kalona what the hell are you doing!" I screamed and he laughed as we were flouting several miles above the ground. "I'll drop you if you don't merry me" he said teasingly and I looked at him "you're not going to drop me; you waited a thousand years to find me again. If you drop me then I will die you know." I told him and his arms left my waist and I started to fall. I screamed and he grabbed me again and I saw stark and Neferet standing there. Neferet still a raccoon just sat there laughing a little raccoon laugh. And I stared at them "Shut it you stupid Raccoon!." Kalona looked at me and laughed "Dang it I cant shoot him cause he has Zoey. She might get hurt or worse, she might get killed." I could hear stark's voice. And the raccoon chattered happily at that thought. Kalona looked at me softly and kisses the back if my neck "so what do you say?" he asked and then I looked down and saw Stevie Rae and someone else run out of the dorm. "Father what are you doing?" I heard the boy yell and then I realized it was Rephiam. "Kalona looked down at him confused as I was and he looked back at me. "so will you merry me or not?" he said smiling and I kissed him "I'll say yes and also I will get you back for this you know." He laughed and pulled a box out of his jeans pocket and he opened it. There was a ring inside "Kalona, how did you get that. Someone robbed all the stores." He smiled and said "I got it before the robberies started." I smiled and kisses him and he drifted towards the ground I kept my arms around his neck and he looked at me softly. "I'm sorry love, I had no intention of making you so mad at me." Looked at him, I still clung my arms around his neck. Afraid to let go of him, he laughed and walked over to the east wall.

A few hours later we arrived in my room "ok lover we are back in our room." He sat on the bed and that's when I realized we were on the ground. I looked t him and he put me on the bed "so u finally realized we were on the ground huh?" he said I stared at him and he smiled softly at me. I laid down on the bed and looked up at him. He put a hand on my stomach "I cannot wait till the child comes to us." I smiled and laid my hand on his. He laid down next to me" "we are both tire then huh?" I asked him and he nodded and closed his eyes. We curled up and went to sleep.

We woke up the next evening and we got ready. I heard a knock at the bed room door, I opened it and there stood stark "hey, what was all that about yesterday?" he asked me "It was Kalona's way of a proposal. So that's what it was all about." I told him and he stared at me and looked at Kalona as he came out of the bathroom. I smiled at my soon to be husband and stark looked away. I knew he was hurt by my choice over Kalona instead of him. He turned and walked down the hall. I stared after him, Kalona came up behind me and hugged me close. I turned my head and I kissed him "well love, are you going to get ready? You are a teacher now as far as we both know." He smiled and I walked into the bathroom, I stepped into the shower. I cleaned up and got dressed, I walked down stairs to the teachers dining room. I sat down and saw something that surprised me "Neferet" I said out loud and she turned to look at me. She was human again and Kalona stared angrily at her. She walked up to our table "hello Kalona, Zoey." She said and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kalona**

**I walked close to Zoey, I was worried Neferet would attack Zoey. I listened while she taught and would help her at times "now I will expect all of you to do your homework and turn it in tomorrow. Merry meet merry part merry meet again." She told them and them all walked out the door. "Well seems to me you are a great teacher. I think you disserve a reward." Told her and she looked at me "Kalona I can't remember I am going to have a baby. I cant do that kind of thing." She said and I laughed "no not that, I mean like going out to eat or something." I kissed her and she blushed, I wanted her to be as happy as possible. She stood up and gathered her things up and we started walking out the door.**

**She showered and we got ready, I hugged her tightly and she smiled. We walked down stairs "so my lover were would you like to go eat tonight?" I asked me and she smiled softly. "lets just go out for dinner ok" she said and we went out for the next few hours.**

**Zoey**

**I was very sleepy when we arrived home, the day had been fun and exciting. Kalona carried me up to our room and laid me down. I smiled as he pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. "good night love, sleep well and I will see you in the morning." I smiled "you mean evening, don't you?" he laughed and shrugged "it's the same for vampires isn't it?" I didn't care and I closed my eyes. I felt myself drift off to sleep.**

**I woke up earlier than usual because of the pain in my stomach. It had been five months since that night. I had been showing the signs that I was pregnant, I had to tell everyone about my child that I was expecting. I started crying, Kalona woke up and looked at me . "what is wrong my love." He sat up and pulled me close and kissed me softly "my stomach hurts really bad." I cried and he kept me close and the door opened. Stark came in and looked at me "whats wrong Zoey? Are you ok, did you have a bad dream or something?" he asked me "I'm fine Stark my stomach is just killing me." I said and kept my hand on my stomach. His eyes went to Kalona for a moment, and then he looked at me. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Kalona picked me up and took me down to the infirmary and I looked at him. "why are you taking e down here?" I asked and he didn't answer, I looked at the nurses as one of them gave me some kind of elixir. She told me to drink it and it would help with the pain. Another told Kalona the child might be coming soon and he stared at me. He agreed with them to let me stay in here for a little wile to watch me and see what would happen. Kalona pulled a chair up to the bed that I laid on and sat there.**

**I awoke the next morning when I awoke and the pain was gone but I looked at my stomach and it was a little bigger. I sat up and could here arguing and fighting. I walked out into the hall and saw Rephiam, Stevie Rae, and Dragon Lankford standing there. Dragon held a sword and was ready to strike. "What is going on out here?" I said and Dragon looked at me, there was hate and anger in his eyes. "I am going to kill the monster that murdered my mate, now get out of the way Stevie Rae. NOW!" he screamed and she didn't move Kalona came running down the hall way, Adsila following fast behind him. Hs eyes widened at the sight of dragon standing in front of Rephiam. "What is going on!" he said angerly and he stared at me and Adsila looked at my stomach. She walked up and put her hand on it. I smiled and she looked at dragon "why are you attacking my little brother?" she said "he killed my mate Anastasia, so I will take his life as payment." He said angrily and she looked at him "do you still have her remains; I can resurrect her for you. Will that make you leave my brother alone?" we all stared at her and she smiled when he said yes. We saw her take the jar of Anastasia's ashes and dump them into a giant bowl. "I call upon the powers of light and darkness, return this woman's soul and restore her body and life force." Adsila said and a light shown over the bowl and it blinded everyone in the room. when the light disappeared and the Anastasia stood there on the table looking around. "What? How did I get here and who are you two?" she looked at Rephiam and Adsila the stood there and then she saw Kalona and backed away. Dragon held onto her, I smiled as I looked at them. "Zoey are you ok, you look pail." She asked me, I wasn't ok I felt like hell. I collapsed screaming and in pain. "The baby! It's coming!" I heard someone scream and that was the last thing I heard before slipped into unconsciousness.**

**I awoke in the infirmary again, Kalona was sitting in a chair next to my bed. He smiled and I realized why, across the room, a child laid in the bed. I sat up and looked at Kalona. "is she wers?" Kalona nodded nodded and I tried to stand up but I couldn't move at all. He picked me up and kissed me "you can't walk for a while, you need to stay off your feet for a while ok." He told me and I smiled "I understand, may I see our child?" I asked and he took me over to the bed and I looked at the child and smiled.**

**Dragon Lankford  
>I was so happy to have my wife back, I love her and I missed her. We sat down together, I held her close and we stayed together "Dragon, does this mean we have to remarry or something?" she asked me and I looked at her "I guess it does, and I think it will be fun." I told her and she kissed me, we were so happy. I felt her lean closer to me. She cut my neck and started drinking my blood. She pulled my blood and then she cut her own neck and pulled my head close. I started drink her blood "oh Dragon" I clutched her close and then pulled away with a smiled on her face. We snuggled close and smiled and looked at the night sky.<strong>

**Heath**

**I stood looking at Nyx, she sat down and looked at me. "I miss Zo, I want to see her again." I told Nyx and she looked off into the trees "you will see her again either when you are reincarnated or she dies. That is when you will see her again, you must understand that young heath." She said and I felt a little hurt. All the sudden a flash of light surrounded me and when I opened my eyes I saw Zoey and some of her friends, then I saw him. "You!" I screamed and Kalona looked at me he looked at Zoey "Now you two I don't want to see you guys fighting." Zoey said I looked at her, Kalona walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. That's when I noticed she was in a wheel chair. "What happened to you Zo!" I ran over and looked at her "Heath I am fine I-I-I just gave birth to a child so I cant walk." She said and I stared at her and then to Kalona, "you son of a bitch! You did this to her!" Kalona backed away and then looked at Zoey and then to me. She looked at him "Kalona do not kill him ok." She said and Kalona backed away and kissed her sweetly. I looked around and noticed a little girl sitting down fiddling with a doll. She looked at me with a sweet smile. "hello heath, glad to see who you are." She said and I stared at her and then I saw Stevie Rae come up to me, she handed me a mirror and I looked into it. That's when I saw the crescent moon and markings surrounding my face. I looked at the girl and then sat down. Zoey was shocked herself she looked at the immortal and then to me. "Kalona, can you take me to our room. I am tired and heath, you better get some rest too. I will see you in the evening." She said and Kalona took her off to bed and I was led to my new room as well.**

**I woke up and sat on the edge of my bed, I saw the door open and the girl walked in. "do you ever knock?" I said and she looked at me and giggled "I was instructed to come up and if you were still asleep. I was to wake you up, but since you are awake." She said smiling at me, I was confused so I stood up and walked over to her. "ok who are you?" she leaned against a wall and looked away "I am Kalona's oldest, my name is Adsila. I am the witch that brought you, Anastasia, and some other guy named Loren back." She said and played with her hair "I wish I could grow up like everyone else gets to. Its no fun when you have been an eight year old for a thousand years and everything." She added and she started crying a little, I walked over to her and looked at her. "maybe one of you spells can help you grow a little older and everything." I told her and she looked hopefully at me "do you really think so?" I picked her up and gave her a hug "I am very sure." She smiled and she whispered into my ear "you are very sweet Heath, maybe we could date when I find a way to get older." I smiled and kissed her forehead "now can I get ready for whatever goes on today." I sat her down and she left closing the door behind her. As I got ready I thought about Zoey, she had gone with the immortal, the very same immortal that had killed me and now I might be dating his daughter. I sighed and looked around, I walked out the door down to the teachers lunch room. I sat down across from Zoey, she was staring at her plate and not eating. She looked upset by something, Adsila came running in and looked at me. She smiled and sat down next to me, Zoey smiled and Kalona looked at me. We sat there and ate and then walked down to the main part of the house of night. I smiled at Adsila, she grabbed my hand and led me somewhere else. "Heath I found a way that I can get older." I smiled "really that's great! I knew you would." I said and she hugged me, I thought about it. "do you need any help?" I asked her and she smiled "yes I do, can you help me get some herbs for the spell. I need them for the spell to work right." She said and I agreed to help her.**

**I helped her get the herbs we went to her room, she had candles and things set up. she handed me a box of matches and told me to light all the candles. I did as she said and soon the entire room was filled with candle light. I lit the last one, as I did the door opened and Kalona walked in. "Adsila I need to talk to….you." he looked at me "what are you doing in my daughter's room!" he yelled an Adsila ran in front of me "daddy he's helping me, ok nothing more I asked him to come here." She walked back into the cercal of candles and started the spell. A light surrounded her and when it cleared there was a teen ager standing there. She smiled "it worked it actually worked! I am older now, but these cloths are to small now. Heath did you bring some close for me to change into?" I nodded and handed her a dress, some under garments, and shoes. She slipped into them and smiled at me. "Thank you Heath" she hugged me, Kalona looked at her "Adsila? Is that you what happened?" she looked at him "daddy I found the spell to make me older. I am finally able to do things I couldn't as an eight year old." I smiled and Kalona looked away "fine just don't go too far ok. And boy you try anything from what I mean you'll be dead again, got it!" I nodded and Kalona walked out the door. "so this is what being older looks and feels like, I never knew it would be this cool." She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, I smiled at her "you look beautiful, really and I cant believe that you missed out on this for a thousand years." I said and she hugged me "well I never had my first kiss ether." She said and I looked at her "man you missed out on a lot," she blushed and I looked into her eyes "would you like to have your first kiss?" she looked at me "yes I would." I lowered my head and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. After a little bit I let go and she pulled away, she blushed and she looked at me. "that was fun, I never knew kissing was so much fun." She smiled and we started kissing again. I loved her, and I knew it we were going to be together forever. I kept her close and she hugged me. I never thought I would have a girl friend like her. Then I remembered Zoey an how she had fallen in love with Kalona.**

**Zoey  
>I looked at Loren as he stood there talking to Neferet, she seemed mad at him for some reason. I thought about how he had used me for his and Neferet's gain, how I thought he really loved me but didn't. Kalona came up to me and kissed me softly "how are you love? I have been wondering where you have been." I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest. Stark came in "Zoey I can't find Damien or jack, we are worried about them both." He said to me and I looked at him, Kalona looked at me. We ran off to find them "stark where did you last see them?" he looked at me "I saw them heading towards the, oh goddess! They went to the east wall! They could be hurt or worse." We ran towards the east wall and saw them sitting together behind the tree. "Damien, Jack are you guys ok?" the looked at me "ya why." The walked over to us "we have been looking everywhere for you guys. We thought something had happened to you." Stark said and they apologized and we went back to the dorms.<strong>

**I walked around the courtyard looking up at the sky, I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Loren there "hey nice to see Neferet didn't kill you." I stared at him for a moment "your still mad about the me using you for information on you and your friends aren't you." He said "No freaking duh Loren, I thought you loved me but you didn't. you hurt me bad you know and I don't think I can forgive you." I told him and he came closer, I looked at him and he kissed me. I tried pulling away but he had me pulled close. "I did love you, I want you back and I will do what it takes to have you as my lover again." I felt scared "Loren, I have someone else that I love. Now find someone else for you!"**

_I'd rather be dead than to live like this  
>Than to just exist a hand and no fist<br>See the walking dead around me  
>Waking up and breaking down before my eyes<br>Rather be dead, rather shoot and miss  
>Rather die for a kiss than to live like this<em>

_Hear the walking dead surround me  
>Giving in and giving up because<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>We're all doing fine<br>And we're falling fast behind  
>I don't think we'll be the same again<br>We're losing our minds  
>We're all doing fine<br>Is there anyplace to hide?  
>I don't think we'll be the same again<br>We're losing  
>We're losing our minds<em>

_We walk tonight_

_I'd rather be dead than to have no hope inside  
>Watch my will bleed away and my soul divide<br>Feel the walking dead around me  
>Getting closer moving farther from the light<em>

_I'd rather be dead, stay alive to find  
>Somewhere I belong, someone to call mine<br>See the walking dead surround me  
>See the life and see the death and now<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Reach out  
>I never get it<em>**  
><strong>_It's just out of reach and  
>I watch it slipping away<br>Reach out  
>Just forget it<br>It's never good enough  
>It's never going to be the same<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoey**  
><strong><br>I ran away from Loren back to my room and sat on the bed, Kalona looked at me. "is something wrong lover are you ok?" I looked at him "ya I am fine its nothing really." I said and he kissed me on the lips with love. But after a second he pulled away with a hiss "you have been kissing someone else." He was angry and I knew he hated it. I sighed "ok something did happen; the guy Loren kissed me when I was walking out side." He looked at me and then looked away. I laid down and I felt like crying, I felt Kalona's hand on my back. I looked at him "Kalona are you mad at me, I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't kiss him willingly he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go I was so scared." I sat up and he hugged me close "its ok love, I am not mad." I laid back down and he laid beside me, I thought about it. Did I really hurt Kalona? I love him a lot and I don't want to hurt him in anyway. I am going to talk to Loren tomorrow as soon as I can. I snuggled closer to Kalona and driffed off to sleep.**

**I woke up the next evening; Kalona's arm was around my waste. I remember it was a Saturday so I could sleep late and I thought about last night. I sat up and looked out the window. I sighed and looked at Kalona; I put a hand on his head and ran my hand through his hair. He moaned softly in his sleep and rolled over. He smiled in his sleep, he was so hansom even in his sleep, I kissed his forehead and got up. I got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt and went down stairs. I walked around the courtyard again, the morning wind rushed against my face, I smiled and sat down in the grass. I heard something move around in the bushes and I turned around to see a cat. I sighed and laid down and closed my eyes. After a while I could feel some one breathing down the side of my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Loren on top of me. I screamed and he silenced me by kissing me forcefully. I struggled trying to get up or call for help. I felt tears run down my face 'Kalona please come to the court yard quickly, please hurry I need you' I sent the message to him through our imprint. Loren's hand moved to my cheek wiping my tears away. "please don't hurt me." I said and he laughed "hurt you? Now why would I do that I love you Zoey. Now calm down it will be ok." He said I cried more "Get off of her!" I heard Kalona's Voice he ran up and Loren did not move. Kalona grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him off me. I stood up quickly and rushed into Kalona's arms. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes "love your bleeding." He touched my cheek and pulled his hand away revealing that there was a small cut on my face. I cried as he ran his hand through my hair, I heard voices coming closer. "What's going on out here?" Stark ran out with his bow readied to shot. Kalona held me close "its ok Zoey, I'm right here you'll be ok don't worry." I cried more and more and Stark came over "what's wrong Z? are you ok what happened?" he said and I looked at him "Loren just tried to rape me, I am scared Stark." He hugged me and I looked around Loren had found a way to escape. "Kalona take her to your room and keep her safe ok." Kalona picked me up and agreed.**

**I felt Kalona lay me on the bed, and walked into the bath room. I heard him start the water and came back out. "What are you doing Kalona?"He started undressing me and he picked me up. I looked at him as we went into the bathroom; he laid me in the bath tub as the water rose. I closed my eyes and Kalona touched my head softly and then kissed me. The warm water felt nice against my skin I heard Kalona moving things around. i opened my eyes to see him set a try with incense on it and it smelled so sweet. I smiled and relaxed in the water. I stayed in there for a while and then got out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me "Kalona, I'm scared." He sat up and looked at me "it's ok Zoey, come here lover." He opened his arms and I laid down in them, I fell asleep in his arms.**

**I woke up in his arms, I stayed there. I kissed his lips lightly and he groaned a little and opened his eyes. "hey there love how did you sleep?" he asked me and I cuddled closer to him "fine and how was your sleep?" he looked at me "good, you're very beautiful when you are sleeping." He played with my hair and I got up and took a shower. I looked out the window as Kalona got ready, I saw Loren down there watching me. I walked away from the window and sat on the bed. Kalona came over and sat next to me "are you ok Zoey, you look a little sick or something." His hand went to my forehead. Kalona looked out the window and saw Loren there as well. He growled and he picked me up and carried me down stairs.**

**Heath  
>I walked with Adsila as we went through the town, she smiled at me. We walked into a café' and sat down at a table "so does daddy know we are dating?" I ask her and she giggled. "Nope he has no idea we are in love. I am waiting to tell him the day of our wedding." I looked at her "whoa, whoa hold on we have no idea if we are getting married." She kissed me. We had some coffee and donuts, my cell phone rang and I answered "yellow," I said "Heath were the hell are you? Have you seen Adsila Kalona is going crazy trying to figure out where she is." I looked at Adsila "tell him not to worry I am with her right now she asked me to come help her look for some kind if herb in town. She's fine don't worry, I don't know how long it will take." I heard voices over the phone. Kalona was yelling about something, I hung the phone up and walked to the park with Adsila and we sat next to the pond. She smiled as we feed the ducks; she laughed at some of the ducklings. She laid her head on my sholder "Heath thank you so much, you have made me so happy. I don't ever want our relationship to end." I looked at her, I kissed her on the lips. We got up and went to the car, I drove her back to the house of night.<strong>

**"Adsila, why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" Kalona said to her and she looked down. "Sorry daddy, I needed heath to drive me down town to find the herb." Zoey walked up to her "did you find what it was?" no I was hoping I would but I didn't." she told them. I looked at Zoey as Adsila went to her room.**

**Stark  
>I looked at Thanatos as we sat outside; her eyes told me she was still worried. I tried telling her she would be ok and she tried to smile as I rubbed her arm. "Stark what do I do, they could be close to finding me right now. I am scared stark I want to stay with you and your friends." She was crying now and I kept her close in my arms. I wiped her tears away and told her everything would be ok. I saw damin and Jack come out and the stared at us. I felt Thanatos cuddle closer to me and I kept her in my arms. "hey stark what's up?" they ask and I looked at the "nothing much, just hanging out how bout you guys." I could see Zoey walking next to Kalona; he seemed a little more on edge tonight. Zoey I could tell was scared and worried, she looked at me and I stood and walked over to her. "Hey how are you doing Z?" she tried to smile and I looked into her eyes. She held on to Kalona's arm "I am scared Stark; I don't know what to do." She cried and Kalona held her close "it's ok Z we will protect you," she smiled and Kalona looked at me and said "Loren was outside staring at her through the window. She is scared he will try something worse than be for to get her back." Zoey looked at Thanatos as she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She looked at me and I rapped my arm around her waist. "We better get going Kalona, I have to prepare for today's lesson for the students." He nodded and they walked off, Thanatos smiled at me. I kissed her and we walked towards the court yard.<strong>

**We sat in the bed room and looked at each other, she felt around under the pillow. She pulled a small box out "Stark I got this for you as a present saying thank you." I looked at her and said "thanking me for what?" she smiled "thank you for helping me see what the outside realm is like. I am so happy here and I love you Stark." I opened the box and there was a bow made with the five colors of the elements. It came with a beautiful poem. I thought about her as I read it and she smiled at me. I started to read it aloud it was such a sweet poem:  
><strong>

_**'Love is strong, love is pure. **_

_**I look into your eyes and I see love**_

_**, passion, and I see the sweat and innocent**_

_**young strong man. **_

_**You make me happy, **_

_**as I look at you and see some one that can**_

_**love. My life before was nothing**_

_**now I have you by my side.**_

_**I am happy and in love**_

_**with the kindest male I have ever met. I love you.'**_

**I looked at her as soon as I put the bow down, Thanatos looked at me. "do you like the bow stark, I had it made just for you." She said and I gave her the biggest smiled and kissed her. The door slammed open and we turned to see a son of Erebus standing there. "Stark where is the priestess!" no one can find her anywhere, her mate is worried sick about her." We stood up and ran out the door, I hoped that Z was ok I felt worried now too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kalona**

**I ran around campus with Zoey's warrior, we looked around for her. I could feel her fear and pain we got close to the east wall. I could see something on the other side of the tree. I ran over and saw my love tied down and she was out cold. "Zoey! Zoey wake up please come on please wake up!" I screamed and Stark come over and gasped at what he saw. I untied her and pulled her close. Stark pulled is shirt off and put it around her, I stood up and we ran back to the main building. "what happened to her!" Stevie Rae said and she came up and looked at Zoey. The two boys that she was with a lot also came over, the looked at her worried and her eyes opened. "K-K-Kalona is that you?" she sounded so weak and hurt "Zoey what happened, why were you tied up and naked." She cried and looked at me "Loren did that to me, he tied me up and raped me. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't." she cried more and I held her close as she cried. I looked at stark as he put his hang on her head "come on, lets get her somewhere safe." I looked at Zoey, was still crying. Rephiam came in and looked at Zoey. "Father happened to her?" he asked me and I put one of my hand on his head. He looked at me "Rephiam, she is hurt right now and we need to get her somewhere safe." Zoey looked up at me and I reassured her she was safe now. I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed softly. I kissed her and she closed her a while she awoke and smiled at me. "oh Zoey I was so worried what happened?" she frowned "he raped me, he tied me down and raped me. Then he hit me with a tree branch till I fell out cold." She was crying, I pulled her close and combed her hair with my hand till she fell asleep.**

**Heath**

**I sat down on the bed and looked down. I thought about what had happened to Zoey and how she was brutally raped. Adsila hugged me and she said "Heath don't worry, my daddy is going to protect your friend. She will be ok and he will make sure that man pays for what he did to her." She kissed me softly on the lips and I held her close. She looked out the window and then I felt her try to move even closer to me. "Adsila please I want to wait till after we are married for that." She looked at me confused as I pulled a box with the ring out. She looked at me and then kissed me "yes I will marry you heath!" she hugged me close and I felt happy as I held her closer.**

**I woke up snuggled close to her as she slept. I moved away and looked at her, I thought about Kalona. What if he had come in wile we were asleep and saw us? I would be dead again. I stood up and went into the bath room, I looked in the mirror and I noticed the blood around my mouth. I looked over to Adsila and realized I had bitten her while she was sleeping. I felt like crying and she walked over to me "love what's wrong?" she asked me and I said "I thought I had killed you. When I looked into the mirror I saw the blood around my face. I was afraid you were dead." I felt her hug me and she looked sweetly into my eyes. She said to me "well I am still alive so don't worry, love you heath." She kissed me and we got ready. She kept her ring hidden in her pocket and we made sure never to talk about it around Kalona.**

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked at Kalona; he was sitting up with a book in his hands. He looked at me and said "hello love, looks like you have woken up. Are you ok or are you still upset and hurt?" I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me and I cried. I heard a knock at the door and then it opened, stark walked in and looked at us. "Zoey the cops are here to talk to you about your rape." I felt fear and pain run through me as I stood up and looked at him. "Would it be ok if I took a few to get ready?" I saw a young man walk in the door, "Mrs. Redbird, we have no need to see you prettied up. We just need to ask you a few questions and then we will leave. We can sit down in here if that will make you comfortable." He told me and I sat back down on the bed. Another man walked in he looked Cherokee like me and Kalona. He seemed surprised when he looked at Kalona. "Ka-lo-na!" he seemed to know who he was and what he had done. He looked at me and Kalona put the book down and sat up straighter. "So I know that this might be a little painful to go back over and everything Mrs. Redbird. But we need this information to help in court when we catch him." I looked at them and I felt hurt remembering everything. "Ok I will try to stay calm and talk but there are no promises." I sighed and be gain "I was up here in my room getting ready; me and my fiancée were going out for a dinner. I was brushing my hair as he got ready, and before I knew what happened I felt someone grab me from behind." I fought back tears and Kalona put his hand on mine "It's ok love, just tell them what happened and I will be right here for you." He told me and I cuddled closer to him. And I continued "I looked up and saw Loren as he drug me to some underground passage way. He took me over to the east wall and tied me to the tree and ripped my clothes off. I begged him not to hurt me and he just laughed. He told me he loved me and asked if I loved him and he started running his hands through my hair and he got naked." I started crying as I thought about what happened and they all looked at me. Stark looked at me and then to one of the cops. The young Cherokee man had a note book and was writing down what I was saying. He seemed to be keeping an eye on Kalona as well. "he started raping me and saying that he loved me and everything. I begged him over and over to just stop but he wouldn't and I cried, when he was done he got dressed. He grabbed a nearby branch and hit me on the side of the head and I started crying more. He got angrier and angrier, soon he hit me so hard that I fell out cold and that's when I guess Kalona and Stark found me there." As soon as I got done and they looked at me as I cried and I felt Kalona's hand on my back and he told me I was going to be ok. I stood up and went into the bath room. I felt like hell and I went over to the toilet and started throwing up. Stark walked in and looked at me, I felt tears on my cheeks and he helped me back outside to the bed room. the young cop was gone but the Cherokee cop was still here and he had Kalona pined against the wall and was ready to cut his throat. "Kalona!" I screamed and he looked at me "Get away girl, this man is not who you think he is he is a monster!" the cop looked at Kalona and I said "I know of Kalona's past but I don't care I love him." The man looked at me and then to Kalona "maybe you might understand if I told you I was A-ya's reincarnation. I am the maiden created to love Kalona." He looked at me and released Kalona and walked over to me. He was taller than me but not as tall as Kalona, he tilted my head back and looked at my face. "o my god you really are A-ya's reincarnation." His eyes traveled all over me "imposable, A-ya was merely a doll created to get rid of Kalona but she had a real soul." He looked at Kalona again and then to me, Stark didn't move but stood there surprised at what he was doing. The man moved away and walked out the door. Kalona looked at me**

**I looked around and Stark said he was going to go get ready. He walked out the door and then Kalona pinned me down to the bed "you are not going anywhere got it, I want you staying in the bed and I will stay here with you ok." I nodded and he kissed me softly. And I laid my head down on the pillow and the door opened again. One of the cops came back in and looked at me as Kalona pulled the blanket back over me and I smiled at Kalona. He kissed me on the top of the forehead and looked at the cop. "is there something you need in here?" he asked him and he looked at me "I was coming here to see if she was ok." The cop looked at me and Kalona again and then left. I felt Kalona tuck the blankets tightly around me and then he laid down himself. I felt his hands play with my hair as I drifted off to sleep.**

**I woke up a few hours later and I could hear Kalona in the bath room showering. I rolled over and saw the door open, Kalona walked out and smiled at me. I sat up and he came over and sat with me on the bed. I felt Kalona's hand on my back "how did you sleep my love?" he asked me and I said "I slept well and I kind of felt scared when you pinned me down." He looked into my eyes and said "sorry my love I just wanted to make sure u knew that I was serious. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled and kissed me again and I smiled he ran his hands through my hair. He stood up and got dressed and I stood up myself. I walked with him down to the teacher's cafeteria and we sat down and ate. I felt safe with Kalona sitting there next to me. I looked at Kalona as he ate, he looked at me. He said "Love is everything all right?" I looked down at my plate and he seemed worried. "Zoey don't worry I will protect you now eat up."**

**Nyx**

**I stood watching over my children, I looked at my chosen child as she looked at Kalona. Erebus came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello my goddess, how are you." He said to me and I stayed close to him and I looked back at Zoey as she sat with Kalona. He looked at them as well and then looked into my eyes and said "You are worried for her Nyx? I understand how you must be upset. She did not disserve what had happened to her." He kissed me and I told him "why don't we go down to earth to see them." He agreed "I know what you told her Erebus, I am not angry." He looked me in the eyes, I kissed him and we went to earth to see my children.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Neferet**

**I sat in my room thinking up a plan to kill Zoey, I sighed when I realized I had nothing. I hated that I had no way of getting rid of her, I looked up as the door opened and I saw one of the warriors come in. he looked at me and I knew what he was thinking 'how can she be evil? She is so beautiful I can't be leave what they are saying about her.' I stared at him and said "come in warrior is there something you need?" he looked at me, I stood up and looked into his eyes. He backed away a little and he just stared at me. "what is wrong warrior are you frightened. Have I done something to scare you?" I asked him and he stared at me an wouldn't talk. I decided to kiss him and he kissed me back. I whispered "come to my bed and I will make you happy as can be." He walked over and I kissed him one more time, he started kissing my neck and I laid down. He lay on top of me and I smiled evilly at him and I bite into his neck. I listened to his thoughts as I drained his blood 'what is she doing? I feel so scared for some reason. How much blood will she take and will I live past tonight?' soon I had drained him dry and I took his lifeless body and laid it next to the tree by the east wall.**

**I looked at him as he laid there dead, I felt a little sorrowful for killing him. I knelt down and I summoned an orb of darkness and plunged it into his chest. His eyes reopened and then looked at me "what happened to me? I saw the goddess and then now I am back here." He sat there looking at me as I stood up and walked over to the wall. I stared at him and he looked away. "from now on you will be my servant, when and what ever I tell you to. do you understand me?" he nodded and looked at the ground, I walked back over and put my hand on his shoulder. He stood and looked at the same tree Kalona had come out of a year and a half earlier. And then he knelt down and kissed my hand, I looked into his thoughts to see how sincere he was 'I owe the priestess my services, and besides I have no one left in my life having someone like her to care for would be so much better than being alone in the world. Maybe I have finally found love.' I looked at him and said "you have picked the right person to follow, because you shall be following the goddess's wishes."**

**Nyx**

**I knew what Neferet had done, so when I realized she was making plans with the warrior to help her carry them out. So I decided to pay her a little visit, I stood behind her as she drew out her plan. "That's not going to work Neferet." I told her and she said "how do you know that, are you like that profitless?" I laughed as she turned around. I said to her "no but I gave her the powers that she poses and I can send her a warnings about your plans. And why would you do such things to the warrior?" she jumped when she saw me "NYX!" she about fell over backwards and then looked at my markings. "he for a second there I thought you were Zoey. Your markings are strikingly similar, so tell me goddess what brings you to earth?" she asked and I looked at her "I came to ensure that your influence has been wiped from my children's minds. So now I must leave to ensure that happens." I turned and walked away, Neferet watching me go.**

**I walked into the office where Zoey was working. Kalona was standing next to her, she looked up at him and they kissed. "hello my child, how are you?" they tore away surprised to hear my voice. "N-N-Nyx! What are you doing on earth?" Kalona seemed worried for me yet scared for his own safety. Zoey seemed lost for words seeing me again. "Nyx I had no idea you were going to be coming here." I smiled and walked over to her she seemed to be grading papers for the students. I told her "Zoey you have done a great job, you are one of my few children that through every trouble you stayed strong. My children have yet to be cleansed of the evil that remains here so that is why I have come." She smiled and hugged me, Kalona stood there without a word and. "Kalona is something wrong? You have not spoken since I arrived here." I looked closely at him and he finally spoke "sorry my mind was wondering off my goddess, I am worried the darkness will find you in here. Is there a warrior here with you?" he looked concerned and I smiled "no but Erebus is around here somewhere. Do not worry Kalona, I will be fine. After all I just paid Neferet a visit and I am fine, and now she might not try anything for a while now." I told them and Kalona fainted after hearing I was close to Neferet. She shook him "Kalona wake up, please wake up." I looked at them and knelt down next to Kalona and touched his forehead. Kalona opened his eyes and looked at me, I had returned some of his memories and he looked at me. "Nyx, I remember it all, forgive me for what I did." He remained staring at me. I put my hand on his forehead and rand my hands through his hair, tears rolled down his cheeks and I looked into his eyes. Zoey looked at me confused, Kalona sat up and the door opened. Erebus walked in and looked at Kalona and then to me. He said "there you are Nyx I have been looking for you everywhere." He came over to me and I stood up "is something wrong Erebus?" I walked over and he looked at Kalona. "what is going on my goddess?"I looked at Zoey and she was helping Kalona up, I said to her "is there anyway we can call a school meeting my daughter." She looked at me surprised but told me yes and she went over to the intercom. "I want all classes to report to the auditorium immediately. Teachers must also attend there is something that wishes to be talked about." She looked at me and we walked down to the auditorium.**

**Zoey**

**I walked out on to the stage and looked at the students and faculty. Nyx came out and stood next to me, I could hear commotion from the crowd when they saw her. Some of them were scared others confused, I could see Neferet in the back watching me. "welcome my children, I have come to see that all of you are continuing on your right paths. I have been watching some of you with much disappointment." She looked mainly at Neferet "now I wish to redirect all of you on the right paths. I will be holding a cleansing ritual will be held tonight at midnight for anyone who wishes to attend." She walked away and I told everyone to go back to class and I left following after Nyx. She went to the east wall, I looked at her and she turned to look at me. She said "this place has been used for so many terrible things Zoey. I wish for your help to cleanse the darkness from here before the ritual. Will you go and get me a few herbs for the ritual?" I nodded and ran off to get them.**

**I came back with the herbs and saw Kalona and Erebus standing there. "-now I want both of you to behave, Kalona do not attack Erebus and Erebus do not make Kalona attack you. Got it!" she seemed convinced she should warn the two of them, and she looked at me. "Zoey thank you for bringing them, now first I must ensure that there is no darkness remaining here." She took a few herbs and tied them into a small bundle and lit it with fire. The smell of herbs filled the area and everyone seemed to relax for a minute. I felt somewhat at peace, Kalona looked at me with a smile. I sat down under the tree, all of the sudden something came out of the trunk of the tree, I screamed and Kalona drew his sword. He stabbed the creature before it could do anything. Nyx looked at me and said "are you ok Zoey? Did it hurt you?" I stood up and looked at where the thing had come out of the tree. I said to Kalona "thanks you saved me but what the hell was that thing!" they looked at each other and then back to me. Finally Erebus spook "it was a part of the darkness, it was hiding within the tree. But when Nyx began to cleanse the area it hated what she was doing. So it jumped out and attacked, must of for a second thought you were Nyx." Kalona put the sword away and came over to me and kissed my forehead. We went to our room and got ready for the ritual, Kalona looked at me and then Kissed me. "my oh my Zoey as always you are very beautiful," I looked at him "thank you Kalona." The door opened and my friends came in dressed for the ritual, they looked at us. Stark looked at Kalona and then me "hey are y'all going to take all night or what?" Stevie Rae said and we laughed as we walked out the door with them. "so the goddess is gonna be doing a cleansing ceremony? And she wants us to do the circle casting." I nodded "I guess that makes since in some way." Stevie Rae finished saying. I felt a little scared for Nyx, what had happened earlier could happen again. Is she safe even with Erebus and Kalona there.**

**As we arrived at the wall there were many students already there. Stark looked around for nyx, we saw her and Erebus farer away. Then I realized her arm was injured we ran over. "Nyx what happened, are you ok." She looked at aphroditie and said "yes children I am, my arm is merely cut I will be fine." I felt the words leave my lips "What happened? Did someone attack you?" she looked at me and told me "no I was being foolish I tripped and cut it on the tree. It was just me being careless." Neferet walked over and looked at Nyx; there was nothing but hate and bitterness in her eyes. I sighed and asked her "what is it you want Neferet?" all though I already knew many answers to that questions. "hmmmm let me see well I want you dead, I want to destroy the humans, and get rid of this pesky little goddess." She walked away. We looked at the fallen high priestess as she walked away.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoey**

**I waited for my friends as they got their candles, when we formed the circle Loren started:**

**When the moon is full and bright  
>On a starry, starry night we come out<br>To celebrate the goddess and her gifts**

**Her gift of the air that fills us with life  
>It feels soft against our skin and wild<br>In the dead of a stormy day to everyone**

**He said as I lit the yellow candle Damien held**

**Her gift of fire warms and protects us  
>We are blessed with her heat and<br>Warmth of love every day and night**

**I lit the candle Shunee held and looked up at Kalona.  
>The element of water is something that<br>Is needed for all. It provides for her children  
>And the humans let us not forget this<strong>

**I lit the blue candle in Erin's hands and she looked at me.**

**Earth is our mother as well as the goddess  
>We are not to return to the earth as<br>The humans do but to be burned  
>In the goddess's fire.<strong>

**I lit Stevie Rae's candle and she looked at me concern filled her eyes.**

**Spirit is in side of all of us it makes  
>Us and controls our thoughts<br>It is what returns to Nyx after  
>We pass from this world.<strong>

**I finally came to the center and lit my own candle, the silver strings formed around the area. I saw a smile come to Nyx's face, she said something that I guessed was ancient greek. A silver light filled the area in side of the strings, we couldn't see a thing. When it cleared half of the students were on the ground and so were many of the teachers. Nyx looked down at Loren and I saw the darkness appear over her head. "Nyx above you!" she looked up and Kalona ran over and pushed her out of the way. The darkness shoot straight through his chest like a knife and vanished. I ran over and pulled him close "Kalona please don't die, please just don't die." I cried as he looked up into my eyes. "Zoey, I am sorry I don't know if I can live. I am sorry that this must be when we are separated." I cried as he put a bloody hand on my cheek, Nyx came over and put a hand on his wound. "Zoey there is still time to save him, but we must hurry." She told me and instructed me what to do. I put my hand over hers and we called on the element of spirit, I saw a soft purple glow surround his body. The wound started healing and we called for a few warriors to take him to the infirmary.**

**I looked down at him, he seemed so week and fragile. In an attempt to protect the Goddess he almost lost his life. I saw the door open and stark come in "Zoey don't worry he is going to be fine. The goddess told you that remember, it will all be ok." I looked at him "it almost wasn't stark! He almost died." I couldn't stop myself from crying. Stark sat next to me and hugged me.**

**Kalona**

**I could hear her voice as I laid there in the bed, I opened my eyes and saw her warrior hugging her. She was crying, I tried my best to sit up. "Owwww! Damn it!" she turned her head and looked at me "Kalona" that's all she said before she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me "oh Kalona I thought I almost lost you last night." It took me second but I realized what she meant. "last night? What do you mean?" she looked at me "Kalona you've been out for twenty four hours, Zoey's been her the whole time and I don't think she even went to sleep." Stark said and I saw the dark circles under her eyes. I said to her " love you shouldn't do that, come here." I pulled her gently on to the bed with me "come on rest, I am ok now you need to sleep." She looked at me and then passed out in my arms. I kissed her forehead as stark left and then I laid my head back down in the pillow. I closed my eyes and feel back asleep.**

**I awoke and looked around, Nyx stood there and looked at me. She seemed worried; I heard Zoey whimper as she laid there. "Kalona I am so sorry for what happened I would have never tried that spell." I looked at her, I still felt dizzy and tired. Nyx put her hand on my forehead and told me to relax "Kalona, thanks for saving me but I did not wish for you to be hurt like this." I saw her eyes seem to fill with tears but she blinked them away. Zoey woke up and looked at me "Kalona, what's going on?" she cuddled closer to me, I kissed her and she smiled. "Kalona, I must return to the realm. I will call for you when I need you." She said to me and I saw her disappear into a silver light. I felt something appear in my hand, I looked down and saw a familiar sword in my hand. I looked at it and Zoey seemed surprised as I was. I was able to stand up, Zoey looked at me and I stood and I felt happy. I kissed her and I picked her up and carried her out the door.**

**We came up to our room and I put the sword in the closet and I felt her hand on my back. I sat down and kissed her "I am sorry, I don't know why I did that." She said nervously and she laid down. I laid down and ran my hands through her hair. She cried a little and I kept her close "its ok Zoey I am right here, don't be afraid." She closed her eyes and cuddled closer, I played with her hair. "go to sleep love, I will be right here when you awake. You need to rest dear Zoey, I love you." Her eyes closed and I felt her breathing slow and she fell asleep. The door opened up and I saw Erebus walk in "Kalona, I am sorry about what happened." I looked at him "Erebus do not worry, I will be fine go back to Nyx." I looked back down at Zoey and he vanished. **_'if u say that was dramatic I will come back and hit you.' _**he said into my head and I just ignored him, I looked at Zoey as she slept peacefully, she seemed frightened and I wanted her happy. She was laying there, I kissed her softly on the lips and she mumbled softly and then opened her eyes. The door opened and Stark walked in and looked at us. "Hey I came to check on Zoey, how is she doing?" I looked up "I guess she is doing fine just waking up actually and does anyone care that I almost died?" Zoey looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. "Kalona are you ok?" "yes I am don't worry Zoey." I patted her on the head she smiled and then walked out of the room. she returned with our child. She was clinging the her and I stood up. she handed our daughter to me, she had chosen such a beautiful name for her Wayah meaning wolf. I smiled as I held our little girl close and she hugged me tightly around the neck. "Hello Wayah, how did you sleep." "I slept good daddy." She hugged me and Zoey took them to get ready.**

**I looked at Zoey as she ate, I felt a little guilty for making her so scared and hurt she didn't disserve it. I knew that Nyx would still need my services and I would have to help her. I couldn't imagine leaving Zoey and my children alone if I were to die. I shook those thoughts from my head and smiled, Zoey seemed to tell something was wrong. I kisses her and said "A-ya I and going for a walk I will see you in a little wile." She nodded and I walked off. I never like making my love upset.**


	15. Chapter 15 final

**Kalona**

**I walked around the campus I thought about Zoey and how upset she was when I saw her. I sighed as I looked up at the tree, it was the very tree Neferet had resurrected me through almost two years before. I sat down and then felt something touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw a figure standing there behind me "Who the hell are you!" I felt some one hit me and I fell out cold.**

**When I awoke, I looked around I was somewhere under ground. My hands where bound behind my back "looks like he's awake" I heard a female voice I looked up to see a young vampire in front of me. "What am I doing here? And who are you?" she slapped me "shut up" I looked away into the shadows, Neferet came into view. I jumped and then looked away. "thank you star, was it hard to capture him?" "no he was easy to knock out and drag here." I looked at the girl and saw a boy come in. "Dallas what have you learned?" Neferet asked the boy, he looked at me "the girl, Zoey is worried and seems freaked her love hasn't returned yet." Neferet laughed and then walked over to me. "Kalona, why did you betray me?" "I didn't betray you Neferet I never was truly was your servant. I loved Zoey the entire time and I never cared for you. To me you where just a puppet." At that Neferet was furious and I felt something wrap around my neck. "KALONA YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" it tightened and I realized it was a thread of darkness, she was trying to cut my throat. I tried to get free but I was stuck "what are you trying to do you crazy bitch" she looked at me I saw the red glow return to her eyes. I heard some kind of explosion, I looked around and I saw Zoey and her warrior standing there. "Zoey leave now I don't want you hurt!" "Kalona there you are I was so worried something had happened to you!" she ran over an started to untie me . I heard her cry out I saw blood soak through her shirt. She collapsed into my arms "No Zoey please wake up don't you dare die on me please." I cried and I could feel her fading fast all I could do was run with her to the infirmary.**

_**So there ya have it the challenges of Love are complete. Hope you enjoyed it if no do not talk to me. I don't care what u have to say about my stories I worked hard on them so ya shut up. Working on getting my next book on here.**_


End file.
